The Color of Love is Blue
by Word-Stranger
Summary: A oneshot involving our favorite halfa and undead rocker during prom night. Rated T for some language.


****

My first DP fic, so I'm a tad cautious. It was my favorite nicktoon, and I was devastated when it stopped airing. This oneshot here is of a couple I find that I rather like.

I have no idea where this fits in with the timeline of the show. Figure it out yourself.

* * *

Prom night in Amity Park.

Danny Fenton, or by his lesser known alter ego last name, Phantom, sat atop the roof of Casper High, his feet dangling over the edge, his sagging shoulders belaying the emotions felt inside. Sadness was evident on his face, and an air of despair with traces of anger emitted off of him. Simply, he felt like shit. He sighed, and was surprised to see a wisp of cold air blow out. A sign another ghost was nearby. A wail of guitar chords assaulted his ears, filling the air with a remembered tune.

"Sup, Dipstick?"

He narrowed his eyes, which began to glow a ghastly shade of green. Ember McLain, the spectral rocker from the Ghost Zone floated before him, strumming a much more milder tune on her guitar, her smirk wide."Not much of a plan here for me this time,"She siad, her tune slowly increasing in tempo and depth."I just decided to stop by and ruin your little prom..."She paused, to raise an eye at Danny's attire, an all blue tuxedo."Nice..."

He stood up, activating his tranformation without uttering his catch phrase. Tuxedo was replaced with a black and silver jumpsuit, a large 'D' symbol adorned on his chest. His hair went from black to a shining silver. Danny glared at her with the fury pent up from before."I don't have time for this."He muttered, his arms a flurry, sending bolts of energy at her at a rapid pace. Taken by surprise, Ember took a large chunk of the attack, her concentration broken, and thus making her fall. Danny continued his onslaught, the green energy in his hands were now a light blue, mist creeping from them. A blast from that glued Ember to the ground with a sheet of ice. Danny landed in front of her the Fenton Thermos already out and aimed at her.

"Feeling violent today?"Ember asked, struggling against the cold wall that held her down.

"Yep, pretty much."Danny replied, his thumb hovering over the button that would send Ember to another, much more confining prison. Right before he pressed it, his eyes shifted to the gymnasium, the movement and sounds behind the windows brought forth the sadness once more.

"...You okay?"The Punk Rocker sounded sincere, the persona of sarcasm gone.

"No...not really."He replied.

"You mind letting me go then? I can see you're having a pretty lame day..."

"You're not going to attack me?"

"I can tell when somebody's pissed off...if I try again, you'll mess me up."

"S-Sure..."Danny bent down and smashed the ice, freeing her.

She stood up, wiping the remainder ice bits off of her leather clad figure. She turned around to fly off an leave, but hesitated for a moment. Sighing, Ember walked back and stood in front of Danny, arms crossed."I can't believe I'm doing this..."She muttered to herself."What's the matter?"

Danny was the one to raise an eye this time."Why do you care?"

Ember shrugged."Can't you accept that a ghost can show pity?"

"Oh, I can accept that. It's just hard to when that ghost giving the pity tries to make your brain explode with soundwaves on a regular basis."

"Fine then-"

"No, wait!"Danny interrupted her from leaving. Another sigh from him."It's just...the prom."

"What about it...?"

"I thought I was going with Sam..."

"The Goth chick I made you in fall in love with?"

"Yes. I was going to ask her, but I got beat to the punch..."

"Ouch. By who?"

"My best friend."

Ember winced slightly."Dude...sorry to hear that."

The sounds from the prom grew louder, the gym doors opening and teens were coming outside. The two became invisible, flying back to the roof for privacy. Once they were clear, they were tangible again. Danny went back to sitting at the edge of the roof, watching the party goers stream in and out. Ember sat beside him, continuing their chat."Why'd you let it happen?"She strapped her guitar back on over her back, deciding the situation was calm now. Danny followed suit, reverting back to his human half.

"What could I do?"He raised his hands in mock exaggeration."I'd probably just screw up and ruin our friendships."

"You could've at least tried!"

"And then I would ruin our friendships. I'm not good with words...unless I'm coming up with witty one-liners."

"Pssh. You can say that again, much better with your fists..."Ember laughed slightly, remembering their past battles.

A moment of silence passed between them, allowing the two to regather their thoughts."Y'know..."Ember said, breaking the silence. Danny turned his head to look at her."You look good in blue."She pointed at his tuxedo.

"And, uh...so do you."He pointed at her hair, a flaming azure river that flowed from her. At first, Ember narrowed her eyes, but widened them with her laughter. Danny chuckled alongside her.

Time went by, and their conversation became more relaxed. It went from music, Ember's favorite topic, to life in general, before and after death. Noise caught their attention. Looking down, the prom seemed to be over. Couples left, some walked, others drove, others rode in paid limousines."Shouldn't you be getting home?"Ember asked playfully."You human teens have curfews, right?"

"Crud...yes!"Danny jumped to his feet, about to go ghost and zoom to Fenton Works. Ember stood up and held him down by his shoulder."Naw...don't go just yet,"She leaned over, her expression still playful, his quizzical. With her so close, Danny couldn't help but notice some features of her, and it left him somewhat awed. Her skin, a transluscent pale glow. Her eyes, green as his when he was a ghost, but outlined with contrasting black mascara. Her hair, he didn't know if it would burn him or not, and strangely, he wanted to find out. All of these thoughts left, well, his entire body went into shutdown mode when she kissed him. Fully. On the lips.

"See ya later, dipstick."

Danny stood there frozen as Ember flew off into the starry night. He later met Sam and Tucker at his home, the two waiting for him on his doorstep."Danny, where have you been?"Tucker exclaimed, pointing at his watch."Your parents are freaking out!"

"What happened?"Sam's question proceeded at Danny's still stunned appearance.

"I..."He tried to bring himself back up to running one hundred percent."Uh...met a girl, we didn't go to the prom...just hanged out together."

"Who?"They both asked at the same time.

"E-ember..."He said it barely above a whisper.

"Speak up."

"Ember..."

"A little louder, please,"

"EMBER McLAIN! OKAY?"Danny shouted, his right eye twitching spasmodically.

Before they could react, except with wide eyes and open mouths, Jack Fenton popped out of the door, glaring at his son."Danny get in here! Your mother's worried sick and you've interrupted my fudge!"He held out a platter of the delicacies in one hand. Danny gave his friends a weak wave goodbye and went into the house as quickly as he could. Facing a grounding was much worse than facing his friends with the tidbit of information he just blurted out.


End file.
